C'est toi, c'est comme une évidence !
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: C'est les vacances à Poudlard et Harry les passe seul cette année. Pourtant, il ne sera pas si seul que ce qu'il semble croire.
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling

L'effervescence régnait à Poudlard une fois de plus: les cours s'étaient enfin achevés, laissant les premières vacances commencer. Tous étaient ravis, tous sauf un. Harry Potter.

A l'occasion des vacances, ses amis rentraient tous chez eux, le laissant seul à l'école de sorcellerie. Il aurait pu retourner chez son oncle et sa tante mais passer ses vacances avec eux ne lui semblait pas joyeux en perspective.

Alors il restait là et ne rentrait chez lui que pour les grandes vacances, à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Après un dernier au revoir à ses deux meilleurs amis, il retourna dans l'enceinte du château et grimpa dans sa chambre. Ne sachant que faire, il s'empara de ses livres ainsi que de quelques morceaux de parchemins et se rendit à la bibliothèque pour y faire ses devoirs.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle n'était peuplée que de la bibliothécaire, de Luna et de lui-même. Il salua cette dernière puis s'installa à la table du fond comme à son habitude. Il s'assit, sorti son livre de botanique pour rédiger une dissertation sur les mandragores, leurs dangers et leurs propriétés curatives puis les autres devoir s'ensuivirent.

Quand il eut fini, il jeta un coup d'œil à Luna qui n'avait pas remué d'un pouce depuis tout ce temps, tournant de temps à autre les pages de son livre. Absorbée dans son ouvrage, elle ne prit pas conscience des regards que Harry lui porta et l'ignora superbement. Enfin, comme si elle s'était enfin décidée, elle se leva, rangea son précieux livre dans son sac et quitta la pièce.

Le brun jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge où midi était déjà passé et quitta la pièce à son tour pour se rendre dans la grande salle pour s'y sustenter car il mourait de faim.

Un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigle lui indiqua que Luna mangeait à une table déserte. Elle était seule. Gêné, il ne chercha pas pour autant à la rejoindre car il ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Il mangea donc en compagnie de Seamus mais ne prononça pas un seul mot.

Finissant son repas, il jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune fille. Elle n'était plus là. Était-elle retournée à la bibliothèque? Harry nia profondément sa supposition de la tête et se refusa à aller vérifier de peur qu'elle pense qu'il la suivait. Non, il ne voulait pas.

Il retourna plutôt dans sa chambre et sorti sa précieuse carte pour y voir les traces de Luna. Comme il s'y attendait, ses pas s'étaient arrêtés à la bibliothèque. Lisait-elle encore?

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui-même il s'était trouvé à la bibliothèque et s'était vivement caché parmi les rangées de livres pour y observer la jeune fille sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Un coup d'œil lui indiqua qu'elle n'était plus à sa table.

- Tu cherches un livre Harry?

Le brun se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

- Oh euh… oui ! C'est ça ! Je cherche un livre pour… pour passer le temps !

La jeune fille tira un gros livre de la rangée et le lui donna.

- Je te le conseille, il est vraiment bien !

Harry s'en empara et jeta un coup d'œil au résumé qui avait l'air prometteur ainsi qu'au nombre de pages. Il soupira et garda néanmoins le livre. Il aurait de la lecture pour tous les soirs comme ça !

Croisant le regard bleu de Luna, il lui adressa un maigre sourire.

- Tu aimes lire Luna?

Elle acquiesça.

- Les livres sont extraordinaires ! Ils t'entrainent dans des folles aventures, loin de ta vie quotidienne. C'est génial !

Le brun lui sourit. Luna était toujours dans un autre monde, livre ou non.

- Tu cherches un livre toi aussi?

- Oui mais j'ai déjà trouvé regarde !

Elle lui montra le livre qu'elle avait choisi et le brun en mémorisa le titre pour le lire plus tard. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, il se contenta de la regarder fixement avant qu'elle ne rompe le silence.

- Tu vas faire quoi pendant les vacances? Tes devoirs?

- Je dois terminer celui d'histoire de la magie et j'en aurai fini avec les devoirs.

- Tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble? lui demanda la jeune fille.

Harry releva la tête. Lui? Faire ses devoirs avec Luna? Luna Lovegood? Oui pourquoi pas ! Elle n'était pas si bizarre que ça ! Il acquiesça donc vivement et ils allèrent s'asseoir à la table de Luna près de la fenêtre.

- Tu devrais peut-être aller chercher tes affaires non?

Harry lui adressa un sourire désolé, lui fit signe et couru chercher ses affaires pour retrouver Luna cinq minutes plus tard.

Ensemble, ils firent leur devoir d'histoire de la magie en se posant mutuellement des questions pour mieux comprendre le cours. Luna était gentille et de surcroît elle était plus productive que son meilleur ami Ron en matière de devoirs. Le temps passa en un éclair et son estomac le lui rappela dans un grondement sonore.

- Et si on allait manger? proposa Luna.

le brun acquiesça et ils descendirent dans la grande salle. Voyant que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers sa table, il l'interpella.

- Et si tu mangeais avec nous Luna?

- Oh… Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise ! Allez, viens !

Il l'entraina à sa suite et la fit s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle ne protesta pas et se mit à manger tranquillement et leur discussion reprit. Les mots entre eux circulaient facilement d'une bouche à l'autre, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de se parler.

Harry appréciait la compagnie de la Serdaigle. Sa manière de penser les choses le forçait sans cesse à remettre les évidences en question. Avec elle, il était complètement perdu et le pire c'est qu'il aimait ça !

Le temps défila sans qu'il le vit et le soir venu, il raccompagna sa jeune amie devant sa salle commune et lui fit signe de la main. Luna s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- A demain ! lui dit-elle.

Il lui sourit, la regarda disparaitre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et regagna sa salle commune. Il prit sa douche, passa son boxer et se mit au lit, prenant soin de prendre son livre avec lui. Il se cala confortablement contre ses oreillers et se plongea dans son livre.

Trop absorbé par l'histoire, il refusa net la proposition de Seamus pour le jeu d'échec et lut jusque tard dans la nuit et enfin, quand ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer, il sourit, s'endormit et plongea dans un sommeil sans rêve.


	2. Chapter 2

Le lendemain, il se leva tôt pour ne pas se faire traiter de marmotte et descendit rapidement les escaliers pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner. A sa grande surprise, Luna était déjà là, assise à l'attendre à la table des Gryffondors.

Quand il arriva, elle se leva, vint à sa rencontre et l'embrassa sur la joue. Encore une fois. Harry se sentit rougir mais ne montra rien, se contenta d'un salut classique.

- Salut Luna ! Comment vas-tu?

- Bien merci et toi Harry? Tu as assez dormi?

Le brun acquiesça et ils discutèrent en prenant leur petit déjeuner. Quand ils eurent fini, Luna entreprit d'écrire à son père et Harry décida de même pour ses deux meilleurs amis et Sirius, son parrain. Il commença bien évidemment par ce dernier et bâcla les lettres destinées à Ron et à Hermione car il ne voulait pas faire attendre Luna.

Ensemble, ils allèrent à la volière et donnèrent leurs lettres à leur chouette respective et c'est là qu'il fit la connaissance de Hermès, la chouette noire de Luna. La jeune fille lui caressa les plumes et le laissa filer aux côtés d'Hedwige.

- Ça te dit une petite balade?

Luna lui posait toujours des questions auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas mais ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

- Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pas ! Tu me laisses aller chercher mon pull et je te rejoins?

- Oh ! Je peux venir avec toi? Je n'ai jamais vu votre salle commune.

Il acquiesça et la traina à sa suite jusque dans sa chambre et tandis qu'il enfilait son pull, elle observait chaque recoin de la pièce. Enfin prêts, ils redescendirent et quittèrent le château dans l'air glacé.

Là dehors, il avait froid. Il vida ses poches et pesta. Il n'avait pas ses gants. Il avait même oublié son écharpe ! Non mais quel distrait ! Il souffla dans ses mains pour se réchauffer faisant ressortir de la vapeur de sa bouche.

- Donne ta main droite Harry !

Sans trop comprendre où elle voulait en venir, il s'exécuta et la regarda lui passer l'un de ses gants blancs qu'elle venait d'enlever.

- Luna… Non, tu vas avoir froid !

La jeune fille s'empara de son autre main et la garda dans la sienne, dénuée de gant.

- Ça nous réchauffera mutuellement !

Trop bouleversé pour comprendre, il ne se fit pas pour autant prier et ils marchèrent côte à côte. Ils se promenèrent une heure durant, nourrissant les sombrals, rendant visite à Hagrid avant de rentrer se réchauffer un peu.

Une fois rentrés, Harry laissa Luna l'entrainer jusqu'à son dortoir. Elle le fit asseoir sur son lit.

- Tu veux du thé?

Il acquiesça et elle lui en servit une tasse.

- Je réserve toujours cette tasse pour mes amis !

Elle était blanche avec un petit poussin bleu.

- Elle est jolie ta tasse Luna ! lui dit Harry.

- Merci ! Elle n'a jamais servi…

Le brun se sentit mal. Il voyait bien que Luna était souvent seul mais il était loin de s'imaginer qu'elle n'avait aucun ami. Il lui adressa un sourire désolé et but une gorgée de thé qui le réchauffa instantanément.

Soudain, la chouette noire refit son apparition et la jeune fille alla lui ouvrir. Elle lui donna à manger, lui caressa les plumes et s'empara du message accroché à sa patte. Elle l'ouvrit, la lu, sourit et la rangea précieusement dans sa table de nuit. Elle répondrait plus tard.

La journée était passée vite, trop vite. Ainsi était-il 20h quand ils descendirent prendre le dernier repas de la journée. La Serdaigle parlait sans cesse et s'en excusait tout le temps mais cela non plus ne dérangeait pas le gryffon car ce dernier n'aimait pas parler de lui-même, même à ses deux meilleurs amis, même à Sirius.

Comme à ce qui semblait être devenu une habitude, il la raccompagna jusqu'à son dortoir où ils discutèrent jusque 22h avant que le brun ne reparte pour se rendre dans sa propre chambre.

Pendant ce temps-là, il s'était confié à Luna, lui racontant ses cauchemars, ses angoisses au moment de dormir. Ce n'étaient pas des cauchemars d'enfants, non loin de là. Elle ne s'était pas moquée de lui.

Mais le lendemain, quand il descendit, il ne la vit pas mais il l'attendit néanmoins, se surprenant à espérer que leur entretien comme il l'appelait, n'allait pas s'achever maintenant. Pas comme ça.


	3. Chapter 3

La jeune fille n'arriva qu'une demi-heure après toute essoufflée.

- Pardon Harry ! Je suis en retard ! Mais je voulais à tout prix finir quelque chose !

Elle sorti un lapin noir et blanc de son sac et le lui tendit.

- Tiens… Comme tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas dormir, j'ai pensé que ça pourrait t'aider…

Le brun lui sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et la remercia chaleureusement. Quant à Luna, la joie brillait dans ses yeux, elle était contente de lui avoir fait plaisir.

Ensemble, ils déjeunèrent et écrivirent à leurs amis mais cette fois là, Harry n'écrivit à personne, se contentant d'observer la jeune fille manier la plume.

- Luna? Ça te dirait qu'on aille à pré-au-lard ensemble?

- Oui ! Pourquoi pas ! Après tout, j'hésitais à te le demander…

- Pourquoi donc? lui demanda-il.

- Oh, et bien, je suppose que quelqu'un comme toi à mieux à faire que de rester avec quelqu'un comme moi…

Harry roula des yeux, ce qui la fit rire et l'enlaça par la taille.

- Luna…

La jeune fille s'était arrêtée de rire. Le brun était si proche d'elle qu'elle percevait sa respiration lente à l'oreille. Elle ne répondit pas.

- Ça me fait plaisir d'être avec toi alors ne dis pas ça s'il te plait…

Luna se retourna et son ami la tint contre lui, glissant son visage dans ses longs cheveux blonds. La caresse était si tendre qu'elle se laissa faire avant de l'enlacer doucement. Après quelques instants, il se détacha d'elle, lui prit la main et tous deux se dirigèrent vers le carrosse qui les conduirait au village sorcier.

Une fois sur place, Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché la main de Luna et le fit, encore gêné de son initiative. La Serdaigle, elle, semblait n'avoir rien remarqué.

- Harry? J'ai quelque chose à aller acheter, on se retrouve aux trois balais dans deux heures?

Le gryffon acquiesça, il avait lui aussi quelque chose à faire.

Il laissa donc son amie sur place et se faufila dans une rue où il savait qu'il trouverait son bonheur et la retrouva deux heures plus tard, comme convenu aux trois balais. Il était venu en avance pour être certain de ne pas la faire attendre.

- Harry?

Le brun se releva, elle venait tout juste de rentrer.

- Assieds-toi, j'ai déjà commandé des bières au beurre.

- Merci !

Il la laissa s'assoir et la regarda souffler dans ses mains.

- Tu as froid?

- Ou…Oui… répondit-elle. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que le brun était si proche d'elle.

Il lui prit la main et souffla doucement dessus avant de se rapprocher d'elle et de l'étreindre pour la réchauffer.

- Voici vos bières jeunes gens !

Le gryffon remercia le barman et resserra son étreinte sur Luna tandis qu'elle buvait une gorgée qui la réchauffa instantanément. Ensembles, ils achevèrent leur verre, firent un petit tour durant lequel Harry offrit une peluche en forme de lion à sa belle amie puis tous deux prirent le chemin du retour.

Une fois arrivés au château, ils allèrent prendre le thé dans la chambre de la Serdaigle.

- Luna?

- Oui? demanda cette dernière.

- J'ai… j'ai un cadeau pour toi.. pour Noël… En avance…

Elle rit aux éclats tandis que Harry fronçait les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

- On a eu la même idée ! Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi !

Le brun la regarda, l'air ébahi pendant qu'elle sortait de son sac un petit paquet qu'elle lui donna.

Avec douceur, il le déballa et y trouva une paire de gants ainsi qu'un livre dont il avait admiré la couverture de nombreuses fois. Un sourire orna ses lèvres et il se rapprocha d'elle, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, la respiration rauque et haletante. Il l'embrassa.

Confuse, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite mais une de ses mains trouva son chemin dans le dos du brun tandis que l'autre allait jouer avec ses cheveux. Luna perdait peu à peu la tête quand soudain, le baiser prit fin et ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Tiens, c'est … mon cadeau… dit-il en le tendant un petit paquet.

La jeune fille l'ouvrit précaution et y vit un joli collier au bout duquel se trouvait une ambre bleue.

- J'ai toujours trouvé que le bleu t'allait bien.. dit-il en guise d'explication.

Elle lui tourna le dos pour qu'il l'aide à l'attacher mais à peine referma-t-il le pendentif que ses lèvres trouvèrent le chemin de sa nuque.

- Harry?

- Dé…désolé…

Il pensait que Luna allait lui faire la tête mais elle se contenta de lui prendre la main et de l'entrainer jusque dans la grande salle. Il était l'heure de manger.

Ensemble, ils s'installèrent à la table des gryffondors et ils se mirent à manger comme si rien de tout cela ne leur était arrivé.

- Harry…

- Oui Luna?

- Je… Tu m'as vraiment embrassée?

L'adolescent lui sourit et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser tendre et doux à la fois.

- Oui Luna… lui répondit-il en prenant sa main sous la table tandis qu'il glissait sa tête sur son épaule. Il était bien.

Contre lui, la jeune fille continua de manger mais sa main ne quitta pas celle de son bel ami, profitant de sa chaleur et du bonheur qu'elle lui procurait.

Ainsi, quand le repas fut achevé, ils restèrent là, nichés l'un contre l'autre, Harry s'endormait petit à petit.

- Harry?

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et se redressa mollement.

- Tu es fatigué, tu devrais aller te coucher non?

Pour toute réponse, il se recoucha sur son épaule. Il voulait rester avec elle.

- Viens, on va dans mon dortoir, on y sera mieux.

L'adolescent la suivit, encore un peu endormi et prit à peine conscience qu'il s'allongeait dans le lit de la Serdaigle tandis qu'elle se changeait dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en revint, son brun dormait et elle n'eut pas le coeur à le mettre dehors. Alors, craintive et quelque peu tremblante, elle alla s'allonger à côté de lui tandis qu'il se retournait, torse nu pour la serrer contre lui. Son corps était chaud.

Rassurée, Luna ferma les yeux, se nicha plus confortablement contre son torse et s'endormit en quelques minutes à peine, heureuse.


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla comme un ange, surprise de sentir une présence à côté d'elle avant de se remémorer les souvenirs de la veille.

Elle regarda le brun encore endormit et sourit en passant sa main dans sa tignasse indomptable.

- Harry?

Il fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil et se tourna dans l'autre sens. Il ne voulait pas se lever. Avec un sourire, elle ôta le couverture et son sourire s'agrandit de plus belle quand elle le vit se recroqueviller sur lui-même en émettant un grognement. Il avait froid.

- Harry, allez ! Réveille-toi ! Marmotte !

Il ouvrit les yeux, se releva doucement et l'enlaça par la taille.

- Luna…

- Tu veux du chocolat chaud?

Il hocha la tête avant de la lâcher et de retourner à la chaleur de sa couverture pendant qu'elle s'affairait à préparer les chocolats.

- Luna?

La jeune fille se retourna, ayant juste le temps de faire face au brun avant qu'il ne l'étreigne, tout tremblant. Par réflexe, la jeune fille lui toucha le front et le força à se remettre au lit:

- Tu as de la fièvre Harry… Tu vas te reposer d'accord? Je m'occupe de toi pour aujourd'hui !

Le brun ne put qu'acquiescer et se laissa border avant de prendre son chocolat chaud en compagnie de la jeune fille.

- Harry? Hier… Tu… c'était la fièvre?

Il se redressa dans le lit, manquant de renverser son chocolat.

- Je me dis, poursuivit-elle, que tu devais avoir de la fièvre hier et que tu as réagis comme ça parce que tu es malade…

Le brun roula des yeux une fois de plus.

- Luna, écoute-moi. J'aime ta compagnie, j'aime quand tu es là, j'aime les choses que tu m'apportes, j'aime tout chez toi alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas t'aimer toi…

La jeune fille acquiesça tandis qu'il se penchait pour aller chercher un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle le laissa faire avant de l'obliger à se recoucher mais quand leurs estomacs crièrent famine, elle se résigna et laissa le brun se lever.

- Harry, si ça ne va pas, tu me préviens tout de suite d'accord?

L'adolescent acquiesça, gardant sa belle contre lui en lui tenant la taille avant d'aller chercher un baiser sur sa nuque, la faisant frémir.

- Harry?

Le gryffon releva la tête, faisant face à Seamus et Neville.

- T'étais où? On t'a cherché partout ! Ça va? demanda ce dernier en voyant le visage pâle de leur ami.

- J'é…j'étais avec Lu…Luna… Je suis… fati…gué…

On aurait dit qu'il était ivre.

- Luna? demanda Seamus en guise d'explication.

La jeune fille lui répondit:

- Harry s'est endormi dans ma chambre hier soir et il avait de la fièvre ce matin…

Neville soupira et aida Harry à marcher, l'éloignant de Luna.

- Lu…na !

- J'arrive Harry, je passe chez madame Pomfresh et je reviens !

- Je viens avec toi, dit-il.

- Non, laisse Neville t'installer, j'arrive très vite !

Elle l'embrassa sur le front, lui caressa les cheveux et fila.

Harry laissa donc ses amis l'installer à la table des gryffons et quand Luna les rejoignit, il réclama son câlin et elle ne put le lui refuser.

Le gardant contre elle, elle lui fit boire la potion pour la fièvre que l'infirmière lui avait donné. Puis, quand il eut fini, elle le laissa manger en le forçant quelques fois et quand il posa sa tête sur ses jambes, elle le laissa s'endormir en lui caressant distraitement les cheveux. Son brun roupillait, le souffle tranquille. Demain, il irait mieux.

De leur côté, Neville et Seamus la regardaient étrangement. Comment ces deux là étaient-ils devenus si proches? Tout le monde trouvait Luna bizarre alors pourquoi Harry avait-il passé ses vacances avec elle plutôt qu'avec ses amis? Ils ne firent pour autant pas leurs commentaires à voix haute et regardèrent leur ami dormir paisiblement.

- Luna?

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était assoupie.

- Oui Harry?

- On fera encore des balades tous les deux? Rien que toi et moi?

Luna se sentit fondre devant ce regard d'enfant et acquiesça vivement.

- Bien sûr ! Mais pour l'heure, il faut que tu te reposes ! Tu dormiras dans ton lit cette nuit d'accord?

Il acquiesça doucement et se releva.

- Harry? Où vas-tu?

- Je vais dans ma chambre, il fait plus chaud là-bas…

La Serdaigle acquiesça et le suivi jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Harry? Ah Luna, tu es là aussi?

Seamus avait l'air étonné.

- Oui? Luna est venue avec moi pour s'assurer que j'allais bien…

- Ah… Hedwige est arrivée sinon !

Le jeune homme alla vers la cage d'Hedwige et elle le laissa prendre le message de Ron après lui avoir gratouillé le dos.

**_Harry,_**

**_Comment vas-tu? Tu ne donnes pas beaucoup de nouvelles ces derniers temps! J'espère que tu t'ennuies pas trop vieux ! _**

**_Avec Hermione c'est génial ! Elle m'a embrassé et je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Cette fille me rend complètement cinglé ! _**

**_J'espère que toi aussi tu connaitras ça vite vieux ! Il n'y a rien de comparable à un baiser ! Et crois-en mon expérience, c'est gé-ni-al !_**

**_Ron_**

Harry sourit. S'il savait qu'il avait embrassé Luna… Que dirait-il? Il s'en fichait. Depuis que ses deux meilleurs amis étaient ensemble, il avait appris à passer son temps seul et à réfléchir par lui-même et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

- Harry? Tout va bien?

Il acquiesça et se tournant vers sa belle amie, il l'attira à lui, gardant son bras sur le bas de son dos et l'embrassa dans le cou.

- Luna… Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit?

- Harry… Non, dit-elle. Cette nuit tu dormiras tout seul…

Le brun baissa les yeux et la relâcha, la laissant partir. Elle hésita un bref instant et quitta doucement la pièce.

- A demain Harry, dit-elle tout en refermant la porte.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, il était parti sous la douche.

La jeune fille s'en voulait mais elle ne voulait pas que le brun s'éloigne de ses amis. Seule, elle regagna la tour de Serdaigle, monta les escaliers menant à sa chambre, se glissa à son bureau et sorti du parchemin. Elle allait écrire à son père. Pas sur Harry non, elle avait juste besoin de se changer les idées.

- Harry? l'interpella Dean quand il sortit de la douche.

Le brun jeta un œil dans sa direction.

- On va faire une partie de quidditch ça te tente?

En général le brun acceptait toujours un match mais là, il était fatigué et se contenta de se coucher en guise de réponse. Il voulait dormir.

Resserrant son lapin en peluche contre lui, il ferma les yeux et laissa Morphée s'emparer de lui. Il dormit ainsi toute la journée si bien que Neville dût le réveiller.

- Harry? C'est l'heure de manger… Tu veux descendre ou je t'apporte quelque chose? lui demanda-il.

Le gryffon se leva de mauvaise grâce, mit ses lunettes et descendit en leur compagnie où Luna les attendait, attablée avec Seamus et Dean.

- Harry… dit-elle en se levant pour venir à sa rencontre.

Elle s'avança, le serra dans ses bras et il s'effondra de tout son long sur elle. Il s'était évanoui.

- Harry !

L'infirmière en le voyant chuter s'approcha du petit groupe et fit boire au brun une potion avant même de prendre sa température.

- Il doit se reposer aujourd'hui et demain sinon il n'ira pas mieux.

Persuadée que le gryffon n'avait pas pu bien dormir à cause d'elle, la jeune fille proposa de le ramener au dortoir et de le surveiller ce que l'infirmière accepta après avoir envoyé deux elfes leur porter des plateaux de nourriture.

Luna aida péniblement le brun qui venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux à se rendre jusqu'à sa chambre et le déposa dans son lit. Là, elle le recouvrit de sa couverture en polar, s'allongea près de lui et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, gardant son autre main dans la sienne.

Luna rougit. A présent elle en était sûre et certaine. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Au petit matin, le brun se sentit mieux et se retourna dans son lit. Luna avait dormi avec lui et dormait toujours pelotonnée sous la couette. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il se pencha sur elle et lui vola un baiser avant de filer sous la douche.

Il se déshabilla et laissa l'eau chaude s'écouler le long de ses muscles. Il avait bien dormi cette nuit. Il se réchauffa encore quelques instants puis s'habilla chaudement avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Dans son lit, Luna venait juste de se réveiller et lui souriait.

- Coucou toi ! lui susurra-t-elle en l'enlaçant par la taille.

Il la laissa glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux encore en bataille et laissa les siennes glisser le long de ses hanches. Harry ne résista pas davantage et l'embrassa sur la nuque, descendant le long de sa gorge.

La jeune fille se laissa faire et le brun la coucha sur ses draps tout en s'allongeant sur elle, lui laissant tout le loisir de glisser ses mains dans sa chevelure tandis qu'il baisait sa gorge alors que les bras de Luna se refermaient autour de lui.

- Harry? dit une voix venue de l'entrée.

Le brun ne l'entendit pas, trop plongé dans ses caresses.

- Ha… Harry?!

L'intonation avait été si forte que cette fois la voix lui parvint et il se retourna pour faire face à Seamus qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

Le gryffon pesta et se releva doucement, laissant Luna se relever elle aussi. Il ne savait plus où il en était.

- Harry? l'appela-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle la laissa l'embrasser sur les lèvres, gardant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- Chuut…

Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux et joua avec ses mèches pendant que son rythme cardiaque se calmait progressivement.

- Harry, ça va? demanda Neville.

Il acquiesça et se laissa encore dorloter par la Serdaigle avant de se détacher d'elle.

- Ça va? lui demanda-elle à son tour.

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

- Je vais bien

- Vous… vous êtes ens…ensemble? leur demandèrent les deux gryffons

Sans même se concerter, ils acquiescèrent tandis que la main de Luna allait se loger dans celle d'Harry dans une douce étreinte.

- On… on va vous laisser, dit Neville en emportant l'autre gryffon par le bras.

Le brun l'en remercia silencieusement et s'assit sur le sol, dos contre le rebord du lit et laissa sa belle amie s'asseoir sur ses jambes, tournée vers lui. Elle l'embrassa, une fois de plus.

- Luna? l'interrompit-il.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux.

- Toi… et moi… on… on sort ensemble alors?

- Tu l'as dit toi-même non?

- Oui mais.. peut-être que tu ne m'aimes pas… Est-ce que tu veux vraiment de moi?

- Sûre et certaine !

- Mais?

- C'est toi Harry ! C'est comme une évidence !

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et les caresses reprirent.


	6. Chapter 6

- Viens, lui dit-elle. On va manger !

Il voulut la garder un peu plus longtemps près de lui mais elle échappa à son étreinte et le força à se lever.

- Allez ! Viens !

Il lui arracha un baiser, lui prit la main et tout deux allèrent prendre leur petit déjeuner, main dans la main.

Une fois dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent à la table des gryffons et mangèrent en discutant tranquillement devant leurs camarades qui finissaient leurs dessert.

- Harry? un match de quidditch ça te tente après-midi?

Le brun se tourna vers sa désormais petite-amie dans une demande silencieuse.

- Vas-y ! lui dit-elle. Ça te fera du bien !

Il lui sourit, acquiesça à Seamus et embrassa langoureusement sa belle amie pendant que les deux gryffons quittaient la pièce.

- Luna?

La jeune fille le gardait contre lui, souriante mais ses larmes ne le trompaient pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe mon amour? lui demanda-il en allant chercher un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je suis heureuse voilà tout… répondit-elle en chassant ses larmes de sa main.

L'adolescent lui sourit maladroitement et l'enlaça dans une chaleureuse étreinte, la gardant dans ses bras avant de la relâcher.

- Je vais aller prendre ma douche, je peux te laisser?

Elle répondit à la négative de la tête et lui prit la main. Elle ne voulait pas le lâcher. Harry lui sourit, l'entraina à sa suite dans sa chambre puis fila sous la douche avant de laisser Luna prendre la sienne.

Quand elle sorti, le brun la vit frissonner uniquement vêtue de son top et lui passa son pull bleu long à capuche pour qu'elle se réchauffe et elle l'enfila, reconnaissante, avant de le suivre jusque sur le terrain de quidditch.

Etant le premier joueur à être là, Harry fit un rapide tour sur son balai avant de descendre vers sa belle amie.

- Tu veux venir avec moi Luna?

Elle acquiesça et s'assit à califourchon derrière lui sur le balai, l'enlaçant par la taille pour ne pas tomber. Avec douceur, elle se sentit grimper dans les airs et gouta au plaisir de voler. Harry s'arrêta après un moment près d'un toit et y déposa la jeune fille avant de descendre lui aussi.

Il alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle et la laissa regarder l'horizon baigné dans une légère lueur de soleil.

- C'est magnifique ! murmura-t-elle tandis que le brun l'enlaçait par la taille doucement pour ne pas briser sa contemplation et lui baisait la nuque, lui arrachant un sourire.

- Harry ! dit-elle en riant.

Le brun l'embrassa langoureusement et la laissa l'étreindre dans une caresse presque sensuelle. Elle glissa ses mains sous le pull rouge de l'attrapeur, resserrant son étreinte.

- Harry?

L'adolescent s'avança pour regarder en contrebas et y vit ses amis.

- Allez, va ! lui dit Luna. Je te regarderai jouer d'ici !

Il l'embrassa, enfourcha son balai et descendit en piqué, surprenant les autres joueurs.

Une heure plus tard, le match prit fin et les joueurs filèrent sous la douche excepté l'attrapeur qui ne les rejoignit pas. Il allait chercher sa belle quand Seamus l'interpella.

- Harry? Tu es amoureux de Luna?

Le brun acquiesça.

- Non mais… tu sors avec elle? Elle est si étrange si…

Il s'arrêta net, surpris par le regard noir que son ami venait de lui décocher.

- Et alors? Ça ne regarde que moi ! Et puis, ajouta-t-il, si tu passais plus de temps avec elle, tu verrais à quel point c'est une fille géniale alors je t'interdis de la critiquer alors qu'elle fait de son mieux !

Sur ces mots, il prit appui sur le sol et décolla sans laisser à l'autre le temps de répliquer et se posa sur le toit.

Debout, il regarda la Serdaigle venir à sa rencontre et le serrer contre elle. Il l'embrassa dans le cou et glissa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Rentrons ! lui dit-elle.


	7. Chapter 7

L'attrapeur acquiesça, la prit par la taille pour l'aider à monter sur le balai devant lui et tous deux retournèrent au sol sur le terrain avant de retourner dans le dortoir où Harry reprit une douche.

- J'ai faim pas toi? demanda-il à l'adolescente quand il fut sorti.

Elle acquiesça vivement et ils allèrent de bon train prendre une collation dans la grande salle.

Comme à leur habitude, ils s'installèrent à la table des gryffons et mangèrent tous les deux dans leur coin.

- Harry? on va faire une balade près du lac, ça te tente? lui demanda Dean.

Le brun soupira et se tourna vers la blonde. Il aurait bien voulu passer du temps avec elle.

- Tu veux venir avec nous Luna? demanda Seamus à la jeune fille, arrachant un sourire à l'adolescent. Il avait enfin compris et lui donnait sa chance.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa petite amie acquiescer et ne put que hocher la tête lui aussi. Ainsi, ils prirent quelques fruits à manger au bord du lac et quittèrent la pièce pour se mettre en route.

Luna était la seule fille mais cela ne semblait pas la déranger, elle restait à l'arrière du groupe gardant la main du gryffon de son coeur dans la sienne, humant l'air froid et humide.

Au lac, ils se posèrent sur l'herbe, dessinant les pourtours du lac et chacun se mit à raconter les potins de l'école, riant aux éclats. Luna semblait heureuse que son petit ami puisse rester avec elle tout en étant avec ses amis.

- On rentre? demanda Neville.

- Allez-y sans moi, je vais encore rester un peu, leur dit Harry.

Les gryffons le laissèrent et il se leva entrainant la Serdaigle avec lui aux abords de la forêt.

- Harry?

Le brun l'entraina jusqu'à la clairière abritant les sombrals et ils leurs donnèrent à manger avant de s'allonger dans l'herbe. Allongé à côté d'elle, Harry s'allongea sur son corps et ne résista pas au plaisir de l'embrasser lui arrachant un sourire.

Elle le laissa glisser ses mains dans ses longs cheveux blonds pendant qu'elle savourait chaque décharge électrique que dégageaient les lèvres de Harry. Elle voulut se relever mais le brun ne s'en soucia pas, plaçant ses mains sur ses joues tandis qu'il l'embrassait sur la clavicule, ses mains descendaient vers ses reins, glissant ses pouces entre la peau nue et le jeans de son pantalon.

- Harry… rentrons… il commence à pleuvoir…

Le brun s'arrêta, soupirant. Il regarda la pluie tomber avant de se ressaisir, se relever et de tendre la main vers Luna pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils franchissaient la porte de la salle sur demande.

- Voilà ! dit la jeune fille en refermant la porte.

Le gryffon la regarda sans comprendre. Pourquoi l'avait-elle emmené dans cette salle? Avec un sourire, elle le poussa sur le lit que la salle avait fait apparaitre pour eux.

- Maintenant que nous sommes au sec, que dirais-tu de reprendre ce que tu avais commencé tout à l'heure?

Harry regarda la jeune fille. Elle avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, elle semblait moins réservée et davantage sûre d'elle mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. Que du contraire, il en était ravi !

Avec un sourire, il l'attira à lui, la faisant tomber dans le lit à ses côtés avant de l'embrasser. Il croisa son regard mêlé de crainte et d'amour en même temps. Elle le laissa ôter son pull bleu ainsi que son top avant de le regarder enlever le sien et se s'allonger sur elle, sa peau nue contre la sienne, laissant ses mains caresser chaque partie de son corps.

Ils s'aimèrent toute la nuit et ne se réveillèrent qu'au petit matin.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tard, prirent un bain ensemble, chacun savourant le contact de l'autre puis ils s'habillèrent et descendirent dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi.

- Harry ! l'appela Dean, où étais-tu passé?

Un sourire orna les lèvres du brun en voyant les airs curieux de ses amis.

- J'étais avec Luna, répondit-il en resserrant son emprise sur la taille de la jeune fille qui rougissait.

Ses amis le regardèrent confus et chacun chercha confirmation dans les yeux de l'autre de l'idée qui leur passait tous par la tête.

L'adolescent garda Luna contre son torse, l'embrassant de temps à autre dans la nuque pendant qu'installée sur ses genoux à table, elle mangeait et lui donnait quelques fois des bouchées. Ils finissaient de manger quand Hedwige rentra de son voyage.

- Juste à temps, dit Harry.

Il laissa la chouette se poser et prit le paquet qu'elle tenait entre ses pattes.

- Luna? l'appela-t-il.

Elle se tourna vers lui pendant qu'il déballait le paquet, dévoilant une bague au joyaux rouge.

- Pour que tout le monde sache qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte à mes yeux.

Emue, elle enfila la bague à son annulaire gauche avant d'enlacer tendrement le gryffon.

- Merci Harry… merci beaucoup…

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer tant elle était heureuse tout en remerciant Harry. Elle le laissa la serrer contre lui et lui murmurer des mots doux pendant qu'elle séchait ses pleurs, gardant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

- Harry…

Il la regarda, l'air interrogateur.

- Tu… tu es vraiment sur?

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit? C'est toi, c'est comme une évidence…

La Serdaigle rit doucement en reconnaissant ses propres paroles tandis que des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant la main fraiche du gryffon passer dans ses longs cheveux blonds, resserrant leur étreinte.

Quand ils se séparèrent, des larmes glissaient encore le long de ses joues.

- Tu es heureuse? lui demanda le brun.

- Très heureuse mon amour !

Il la laissa se relever et se leva à son tour. Il allait l'entrainer dans son dortoir pour y être au calme quand elle le plaqua soudainement contre le mur près de la porte et sans même qu'il ait le temps de répliquer, elle l'embrassa, plaquant son corps contre le sien.

Surpris, il mit du temps à réagir mais très vite, son instinct reprit le dessus et il l'embrassa langoureusement, une fois de plus. Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

- Luna… si tu savais comme je t'aime…

La jeune fille ne lui laissa pas le temps de continuer et ses lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes dans un baiser de plus en plus sauvage. Elle ne lui laissa qu'une seconde de répit avant de lui prendre la main, l'emmenant jusque dans sa chambre. Ils étaient seuls.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et elle laissa Harry ôter son pull pendant qu'elle enlevait son chemisier bleu, dévoilant son soutien-gorge blanc en dentelle. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau tandis que leurs pantalons finissaient en bas du lit.

- Luna…

- Harry…

Chacun murmurait le prénom de l'autre, redécouvrant le corps de son homologue comme si c'était la première fois. Luna laissa échapper une plainte. Harry était descendu vers sa poitrine qu'il embrassait doucement en descendant vers son ventre où il s'attarda.

- Ha…Harry…

Le brun sourit et revint l'embrasser sur la bouche. Elle lui rendit son sourire, glissant ses mains dans son dos pour approfondir leur baiser.

- Harry?!

Le brun se retourna vivement.

- Ron?


	9. Chapter 9

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenaient Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis.

Surpris, il lâcha Luna qui se releva en même temps que lui

- Luna? l'interpella Hermione.

La jeune fille la regarda dans les yeux pendant que Harry lui rendait ses vêtements en s'habillant. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'habiller que le brun l'entraina à sa suite, quittant le dortoir.

- Et Ginny? lui cria Ron pendant que la porte se refermait lentement sur eux.

Il était en colère. Il savait que sa sœur était folle amoureuse de son meilleur ami et il avait vaguement pensé que le brun l'aimait tout autant mais là… Alors qu'il venait d'embrasser amoureusement Luna, murmurant son prénom avec une tendresse qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Avec la douceur, il sentit Hermione glisser sa main dans la sienne, la serrant.

- Ça va? lui demanda-elle.

Il acquiesça, serrant les dents.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de sortir avec Loufoca? Ginny est vachement mieux qu'elle ! dit-il en croisant le regard offusqué de sa petite amie.

- Elle est moins bizarre qu'elle, admet-le ! lui dit-il.

Elle ne put qu'acquiescer.

- Pourquoi il ne m'a rien dit dans ses lettres? C'est un jeu entre lui et moi? Le premier qui couche avec sa copine?

Ron continuait son monologue, n'y croyant toujours pas pendant que sa compagne tentait de le calmer, petit à petit.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit un jeu pour Harry… dit-elle.

- Alors pourquoi? Pourquoi il a fait ça? Il sait dans quel état Ginny va être quand elle va l'apprendre?

Le roux ne décolérait pas.

De son côté, Harry avait tiré Luna jusque dans le dortoir des Serdaigles.

- Harry? Tu vas bien?

Le brun tremblait.

- Harry?

- Désolé Luna…

La jeune fille le regarda quelques instants avant de le serrer contre elle.

- Il est juste surpris, laisse lui du temps d'accord?

Il acquiesça.

- Comment je vais pouvoir lui dire? Tu crois qu'il m'en veut?

Elle lui prit la tête entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa doucement.

- Reste toi-même, tu verras, il finira par comprendre…

- Je peux dormir avec toi cette nuit?

Elle acquiesça à son tour et le garda dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, bercer par la caresse dans son dos.

Une fois qu'il se fut endormi, elle le laissa et redescendit dans la grande salle. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Hermione.

Comme elle s'y attendait, elle la trouva dans le dortoir des gryffons avec Ginny assise dans un fauteuil.

- Luna? l'appela la rousse.

La blonde se tourna vers elle.

- C'est vrai que tu sors avec Harry?

Elle acquiesça.

- Désolée…

- Non… surtout ne t'en fais pas… Harry… il est heureux avec toi?

- Je pense…

- Alors c'est tout ce qui compte…

La Serdaigle lui sourit, reconnaissante.

- Tu sais où il est?

La jeune fille l'entraina à sa suite jusque dans son dortoir où le brun dormait toujours, tel un bébé.

La rousse se pencha sur lui, l'embrassant sur le front ce qui le réveilla.

- Luna? dit-il en ouvrant les yeux.

- Pas cette fois, lui répondit une voix familière.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement pour faire face à la sœur de Ron.

- Ginny… dit-il. Désolé…

Elle lui sourit.

- Ne le sois pas Harry… Luna m'a tout raconté avant que tu ne te réveilles.

- Oui mais tu m'aimes… et moi j'en aime une autre…

- C'est vrai…

- Mais je ne pourrai pas te rendre heureuse en restant avec toi… je ne t'aime pas Ginny… Pas comme ça…

- Je sais… Mais tu vois, je pensais t'aimer, toi, le garçon qui a survécu… Mais j'étais plus amoureuse de la légende que tu étais plutôt que ce que tu es…

Il acquiesça. Beaucoup l'appréciait en tant que survivant mais avec Luna, c'était différent.

- Laisse tomber pour Ron, je vais lui expliquer, ajouta-elle.

- Non, dit Harry. Je dois lui dire.

Elle le regarda se lever, embrasser doucement Luna sur les lèvres en glissant sa main dans ses cheveux et quitter la pièce.

Il marcha sans penser à ce qu'il allait dire jusqu'au dortoir des gryffons où il inspira une bonne fois. Il fallait que Ron comprenne. Il expira l'air dans ses poumons, ferma les yeux et ouvrit la porte.


	10. Chapter 10

Son meilleur ami était là, déballant ses affaires.

- Ron? l'appela-t-il.

Le roux releva la tête, plongeant ses yeux marrons dans ceux de son interlocuteur.

- Il faut qu'on parle…

Ron soupira et s'assit sur son lit, soupirant bruyamment pendant qu'Hermione le rejoignait et prenait place à côté de son petit-ami.

- Tu sais ce que tu as fait à Ginny? lui reprocha l'adolescent.

Harry ne répondit pas.

- Tu sais à quel point elle t'aimait? Et toi tu l'as laisse là, pour sortir avec Loufoca?

Harry ne réfléchit pas et son poing partit tout seul, envoyant son homologue à terre.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

Le gryffon à terre le regarda, choqué. Harry était furieux.

- N'insulte pas Luna ! Pas après tous les efforts qu'elle fait et qu'elle continue de faire ! Je l'aime !

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant Ginny et Luna.

- Harry ! dit cette dernière en se précipitant dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'il fasse une bêtise supplémentaire. Elle le garda contre lui pendant que la rousse se penchait sur son frère.

- Ça va Ron?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, fixant son meilleur ami dans les bras de la Serdaigle. Il tremblait.

- Harry? l'appela Luna avec tendresse.

Un sanglot échappa au brun. Il pleurait.

- Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement…

- Chuut…

Elle l'embrassa avec douceur pendant que Ron se relevait.

- Ron, l'appela Ginny. Laisse-les, c'est moi qui te le demande. Harry, je ne l'ai aimé que pour sa célébrité, je n'ai pas envie de passer ma vie auprès d'un garçon qui ne m'aime pas et je pense que c'est pareil de son côté.

A travers ses sanglots, le brun acquiesça, resserrant son étreinte sur Luna en pleurant. Il ne se calmait pas.

- Harry… calme-toi… Ça va aller… Je t'aime…

Luna ne savait plus quoi dire pour le rassurer alors elle l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis plus passionnément devant l'autre gryffon toujours assis par terre. Elle espérait que le brun se calme et qu'il arrête de pleurer.

Les sanglots s'arrêtèrent enfin et la jeune fille lui prit la main, l'entrainant avec elle à l'extérieur.

- Allez, viens, on va se changer les idées.

Il lui offrit un maigre sourire à travers ses yeux rougis par les larmes et se laissa conduire jusque dehors, laissant la porte ouverte.

- Ron… l'appela Ginny.

Son frère la regarda.

- Désolé Ginny… je ne pensais pas qu'il sortirait avec… elle.

Sa sœur lui offrit un maigre sourire.

- Ça va aller Ron, ne t'en fais pas pour moi… Laisse Harry avec Luna d'accord?

- Je… laisse-moi le temps de réfléchir…

Elle acquiesça et quitta la pièce à son tour. Il fallait qu'elle trouve Harry.

Elle descendit dans la grande salle et le découvrit debout, au milieu d'un attroupement d'élèves curieux, en larmes dans les bras de Luna. Il l'embrassait vivement, son visage tordu par la tristesse.

Ginny les regarda, émue avant de dissiper les curieux, laissant les deux amoureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand il la vit, Harry se détacha de sa belle et enlaça la jeune fille, pleurant la tête nichée dans son cou.

- Désolé… désolé…

Il n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, le visage toujours plus rouge, les yeux gonflés de larmes. La jeune fille glissa sa main dans ses cheveux et l'enlaça doucement.

- Hey… Ça va, ne t'en fais pas… Reste avec Luna d'accord? Luna, je te confie Harry ! ajouta-t-elle pour cette dernière.

La blonde acquiesça et laissa Harry revenir dans ses bras.

- Harry, mon amour, calme-toi… ça va aller… là, chuut…

La rousse la regarda calmer le survivant et les suivit jusque dans le dortoir de Luna. La blonde le laissa s'allonger dans son lit.

- Luna… me laisse pas seul…

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention mon coeur, calme-toi, je reste.

Le brun consentit à enlever ses lunettes et à se laisser couvrir et quinze minutes plus tard, les draps se soulevèrent doucement au rythme de sa respiration. Il s'était endormi.

- Luna?

La jeune fille lui fit signe de la suivre jusque dans la salle commune au bout du couloir et toutes deux prirent place sur les fauteuils bleus. Elles n'échangèrent pas un mot durant un long moment avant que la rousse ne se lève.

- Je te confie Harry, prends soin de lui d'accord?

La Serdaigle acquiesça une fois de plus.

- Et… dis lui de ne pas s'en faire… ajouta-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

La blonde retourna au chevet du gryffon, s'allongea à ses côtés et le serra contre elle. Bercée par sa respiration, elle s'endormit à son tour. Harry allait avoir besoin d'elle. Il fallait qu'elle soit forte.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny était redescendue à la salle commune. Elle allait donner des nouvelles aux deux autres gryffons quand quelqu'un l'interpella.

- Ginny !

La jeune fille se retourna sur Neville.

- Tu vas bien?

- Ça peut aller et toi Neville? lui demanda-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, la dévorant des yeux.

- Je… je pensais qu'en voyant Harry dans les bras de Luna tu serais triste…

Elle lui sourit.

- Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas? demanda le gryffon. Tu le regardes tout le temps depuis que tu es entrée à Poudlard il y a deux ans.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il l'avait remarquée.

- Neville?

Le brun se tortillait, nerveux.

- Je… Ginny… Je… Maintenant que tu sais pour Harry…, je me disais que toi et moi… enfin… nous… nous pourrions… nous voir?

Elle lui sourit, il était si maladroit.

- Bien sûr Neville ! lui répondit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je… on pourrait aller se promener…

Elle acquiesça.

- De…demain 14h dans la grande salle?

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'éclipser.

- A demain !

Le brun lui sourit et la regarda partir. Elle était si jolie, ses cheveux se balançant dans son dos, telles des flammes dansantes. Il avait enfin ses chances de sortir avec celle qu'il aimait en secret depuis deux ans déjà.

De son côté, la jeune rouquine alla à la rencontre de ses amis gryffondors. Elle les trouva dans le dortoir des filles. Ron était couché dans le lit de sa petite-amie. Il réfléchissait.

- Ginny? Comment il va?

Elle lui adressa un maigre sourire.

- Il pleurait dans les bras de Luna quand je suis arrivée…

- Et toi, ça va? demanda-il.

Elle acquiesça.

- Neville vient de me proposer un rencard demain…

Le roux en avala de travers.

- Ah… Et que penses-tu de lui?

- Il est maladroit, mais il est le seul à me voir telle que je suis. Je veux lui laisser une chance.

Le roux acquiesça et appela Hermione.

- Oui?

- Et si on allait le voir?

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit Seamus qui venait d'entrer dans le dortoir.

Ronald le regarda, l'air interrogatif.

- Je sais toute l'histoire, Luna m'en a parlé après avoir ramené Harry dans sa chambre. Laisse-le se remettre au moins… Il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien…

Alors il savait lui aussi. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui acquiesça et retourna à ses réflexions. Il faudrait bien qu'ils se parlent tous les deux.

Pendant ce temps, dans le dortoir, Harry venait de se réveiller.

- Harry?

Il lui jeta un œil interrogateur tandis qu'elle sortait une boite de sa poche.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment et je sais que les garçons portent rarement des bagues mais bon… Je voulais que tu saches à quel point tu comptes pour moi toi aussi, dit-elle en lui tendant une bague au joyeux bleu.

Il l'embrassa avec reconnaissance, enfila la bague et se recoucha à ses côtés. Bercé par ses caresses, il referma les yeux, plongeant aux pays des songes, une nouvelle fois.

Quelques heures plus tard, leurs estomacs les réclamèrent et les gryffons descendirent dans la grande salle. Quand Hermione vit Luna à leur table en compagnie de Seamus et de Neville, elle s'empressa de la rejoindre .

- Comment va Harry?

- Il dort…

Puis, quand elle vit Ron, elle lui dit d'une voix inquiète.

- Il s'en veut tu sais… Il a parlé avec Ginny et les choses se sont arrangées…

Le roux acquiesça. Il avait compris.

- Pourquoi il t'a giflé? demanda-elle. Il n'a pas voulu me le dire.

- Je… Parce que je t'ai appelée autrement que par ton nom…

La jeune fille lui sourit. Harry l'avait une fois de plus défendue même contre son meilleur ami.

- Ron, j'aime beaucoup Harry tu comprends? Il m'a donné la chance que personne ne m'a jamais laissé entrevoir. Je lui dois beaucoup. Nous n'étions que des amis et petit à petit, Harry a appris à m'aimer et je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme qu'il est devenu…

Le gryffon buvait ses paroles quand soudain, il sembla regarder ailleurs. Le brun était là, debout, vacillant sur ses jambes, derrière elle.

Il laissa Luna lui prendre le bras et l'asseoir à la table des gryffondors, où il reposa la tête, entre ses deux bras croisés.

- Harry? l'appela Seamus.

- J'ai mal au crâne… dit-il, arrachant un sourire à sa petite-amie.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui tendit un médicament mais il se releva, l'attira par le bras et l'embrassa fougueusement pendant qu'une main allait saisir son menton et que l'autre allait l'enlacer dans le dos.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime toi…

Ron toussa, faisant savoir sa présence à son meilleur ami. Le brun se retourna.

- Ah… Ron… dit-il en soupirant et en relâchant Luna.

- Oui… Je… Désolé… je n'aurais pas dû traiter Luna comme je l'ai fait… même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ma sœur…

- Ron ! dit cette dernière en lui tapant sur le crâne, le faisant rire.

- Je suis tombé amoureux, il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est elle, c'est comme une évidence. C'est la fille que je cherchais depuis toujours: simple, se réjouissant des plaisirs quotidiens, qui voit en moi le garçon que je suis et pas celui que je devrais être en tant que survivant. Et cette personne, je l'ai trouvée en Luna.

Le roux acquiesça.

- Harry…

L'adolescent le regarda dans les yeux, surpris de ne pas y voir de la colère.

- Ginny m'a tout expliqué… Bonne chance vieux ! lui dit-il en souriant.

Le brun lui sourit, soulagé, alla l'étreindre et retourna dans les bras de Luna, l'embrassant. Elle lui donna un médicament qu'il avala d'un trait mais il allait déjà mieux.

Avec reconnaissance, il étreignit Luna, glissant sa main dans ses cheveux, baisant ses lèvres dans une infinie douceur tandis qu'autour de lui, les gens souriaient, heureux.

Fin


End file.
